


The Good Ol' Days

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: A bunch of one shots of the Marauders, Jily, Wolfstar, Remus&Lily, all the works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: lowkey cheesy as heck, Sirius wears a leather jacket (obviously), cursing  
> Words: 274

Sirius stared at Remus for what felt like hours, (but was really only a few seconds) as he tried to take in what he'd just said. 

_Maybe you should return to your house._

  "What?"

  "You should go back to your old house. You know, so you have somewhere to stay." Remus looked very awkward, looking at how close they were. "You need somewhere safe to stay."

Sirius glared. "I feel whole for the first time in twelve years and you want to take that away from me?"

  "Listen..." Remus began, in his professor voice. The same voice Sirius had once loved. 

  "No, you listen, Remus. I don't care about any of that bullshit you're trying to say. I need you and you need me."

Remus glared right back. "I am not going to be the one to kill you, Sirius. I almost killed Harry and his friends, I won't kill you."

Sirius stared, mouth open. _'So that's what has his wand in a knot. Fucking idiot.'_

  "—I'm just a dangerous beast, I won't—"

 "Shut the fuck up, Moony."

Remus blinked at him in surprise. 

Sirius smirked with satisfaction. "Look, we've been dealing with Moony half our lives. Nothing we can't handle now."

  "It's worse now." Remus said quietly. 

Sirius reached forward, the sleeves of his leather jacket touching a tender scar on Remus' neck, and making him wince. "Moony, Padfoot's been locked up too long. He misses his wolfie. Why don't we go for a run next moon, and see what happens?"

Remus sighed, but he had a faint smile. "You've always been an idiot, Pads."

Sirius nodded, close to beaming. "Yes I have!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: platonic cuddling, platonic kiss, Mom friend Lily Evans  
> Words: 231

Lily was sitting in the common room in front of the fire reading, when she heard someone come through the portrait hole. She turned to see Remus and stood to hug him. 

  "You're freezing! Come here."

He tried objecting, but Lily Evans was stubborn. "I've got essays to do, I'm fine."

  "What have we said about that word? Your essay can wait, you're freezing. What were you doing? It's February, you shouldn't be outside!"

Remus sighed, letting her curl herself around him. "Why are you always warm?"

  "Why are you always cold?" She countered, grinning at him. 

Remus muttered, "James and Sirius are in detention again."

She chuckled. "What did they do now?"

  "Covered the entire second floor in clear glue. Nearly fifty people got stuck."

She shook her head. "And you had nothing to do with it?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was outside."

She kissed his hand, leaning back against his chest. "You seem warmer."

  "Yeah, you're like a moving ball of heat."

She let out a laugh. "You're like ice constantly, I have no idea how. Especially with all those jumpers you're so find of. You're wearing three now."

They sat in peace, cracking jokes now and then. They would be all right, even with the war waging outside the castle walls. 

  "You know I love you, Remus."

Remus nodded. "I love you too, Lily."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Words: 262

  "Oi! Firecracker!" Sirius yelled. 

Lily followed his voice from her -- and James' -- room to where he was in the kitchen. "Yes, Snuffles?"

Sirius' nose scrunched up in annoyance. "Where's the --" he turned to see Lily in _his_ favorite ACDC shirt, his jeans, and his hat.

  "What?" she asked, completely clueless. "Do I have something in my teeth?" She picked up a metal spoon.

  "No, like.... it's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing my clothes."

  "Ohh!" She giggled. "Yeah, so I am."

  "Why?"

She shrugged, climbing on a chair -- "Careful!" Remus yelled from his seat. -- and onto the countertop. Sirius took her hand until she'd settled down safely. "Because, they're comfier and roomier than most woman's clothes. Besides, it's fun stealing your things." She stole his banana and giggled at his face.

  "Why must you torture me, Evans!" He gasped dramatically. 

  "Why must you wax poetry at the breakfast table every morning?" She asked dryly.

  "I don't wax poetry!"

  "Oh, yes you do!" She yelled, jumping on his back. "Tell him, Remus."

  Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus, who simply shrugged, not even looking from his book. "Sometimes, you're a bit dramatic."

Sirius gasped dramatically. "HOW DARE YOU?"

James walked in and picked Lily off Sirius' back, settling his chin on her shoulder? "Padfoot waxing poetry again?"

Sirius groaned as the other two laughed.


End file.
